Question: Last week, Ishaan and Ben decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. After 8.01 minutes, Kevin agreed to time the runners. Ishaan sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 79.76 seconds. When it was Ben's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 47.95 seconds. How much faster was Ben than Ishaan in seconds?
To find how much faster Ben was than Ishaan, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ishaan's time - Ben's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Ben was 31.81 seconds faster than Ishaan.